Coming Back
by SanKatt
Summary: It's the 2013 Graduating Class' ten year reunion and the ten year anniversary of the start of the New Directions' Legacy. People have changed, and the tension between Rachel and Quinn is obvious. Only time will tell if the memories both women claim to be remembering are on and the same, or something completely different. Either way, New Directions is in for a wild ride. T for now.
1. The Return

A/N :: This is my first fanfiction, much less my first one with chapters.

All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer :: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, they belong to an evil man by the name of Ryan Murphy who needs them taken from him until he learns to treat them fairly, and properly.

* * *

It had been around ten years; ten years since senior year ended and her life in New York began. She had lost contact with nearly everyone. She still heard from Kurt, and Santana always made sure to check up on her occasionally, even Noah kept touch, sometimes. Everyone else, had become extremely distant since, well, he died. Finn's death had shaken everyone in its own way, but she never expected it to tear the bonds that had turned New Directions from a group of mismatched teenagers to National Champions, in a little under three years. Finn had been their leader, the strongest bond that had held them together, and she supposed that with him gone, the bonds would unravel slowly, but instead, most of them snapped apart, at least for her.

She lost contact with everyone for three months, but when she tried to get back in touch, no one responded to her texts, emails, or calls. It had broken her heart that much further and she did many reckless things in the months that would follow, including a lot of travel to New Haven that no one, not even Santana, could determine the meaning. Everyone figured, after a while, that Quinn was helping her grieve, and in a way, she was, but none of that mattered anymore, that was the past.

The present had her on a train back to Lima, Ohio, back to McKinley High School, for her ten-year high school reunion. She knew that it was likely a waste of her time, taking the trip, but she had nothing on her schedule for the next few weeks, and she had not visited her fathers in some time, so she figured it was a viable excuse. Her father's worried about her every day since Finn died, but their worry increased as she plunged herself into her work, graduating from NYADA at the top of her class, even surpassing Kurt, before heading straight to Broadway, never even slowing down enough to find a new love, which no one really understood.

As the train pulled into the station, she collected her bags and headed off, ignoring everything and everyone around her, even as she caught a glimpse of a blonde of average height, with pink highlights, that looked a tad too familiar to claim it as just mere coincidence. However, she ignored the butterflies that rose in her stomach, chalking them up to the event that someone planned for that night. The members that led New Directions to their first, of many, National Championships were meeting at McKinley, for "old time's sake" before heading to Breadstix. Originally, she had not planned to go, however, her fathers refused to see her unless she went. Thus, she had agreed to go, reluctantly, but she agreed.

Her fathers picked her up from the train station, happy to see her and the woman she had become. Her delight in seeing them did not come close to her fathers' enthusiasm in seeing her, but again, she chalked it up to nervousness, which raised a chuckle out of everyone, even if she had to force hers. Her dads drove her around Lima, showing her the changes that the town went through since she had last been in town.

The drive was a great distraction, but with it came the time before the New Directions meet up pass by, much too fast. Thus, before she knew it, her fathers were dropping her off at McKinley. She felt sick, nervous, much unlike any other time she had arrived at the school, however, she caught sight of Santana standing up ahead, talking with someone, whom she assumed was Brittany, due to the other female's height on the Latina, and the sickness faded to a dull flutter. She quickened her pace, only to hear a very happy squeal of, "RACHEL!" before the blonde that Santana spoke with rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug. The hug was bone crushing, and only one person gave bone-crushing hugs. "Brittany, I can't breathe," she managed, her eyes going wide as a small smile fell into place on her face.

The tall blonde let her go, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling with that same childish innocence that they had in high school. Santana walked up behind Brittany and wrapped her in a side-hug, causing the blonde to stop her bouncing, which Santana rewarded with a small peck on the cheek. "You're late Rach, everyone else is already inside," Santana said, no malice in her voice, meaning she was either in a really good mood, or Brittany had her whipped, Rachel figured it was a mix of the two options, but more of the latter than the prior.

"Sorry, Dad and Daddy got to talking and lost track of time, now let's get inside before I am even later," she said, causing Santana to raise an eyebrow at her, before shrugging and turning back towards the building. They made their way to the choir room, where everyone was waiting for them. As Rachel walked in, she caught sight of everyone in the room and she stopped in her tracks. Everyone had changed. Sam and Mercedes were sitting hand in hand, as were Mike and Tina. Artie and Noah were in suits…wait, Noah in a suit, was she seeing things, likely. Rory and Sugar were sitting together, Sugar partly in his lap, which did not surprise Rachel too much. Kurt and Blaine were whispering in each other's ears, wide grins on their faces, and a sense of true happiness in their eyes. Joe Hart seemed the least changed, his hair was longer and he had more tattoos, but nothing was too different about him.

Then her eyes met a set of hazel eyes, the last pair in the room, and those eyes begged for something, something Rachel would not indulge. Instead, she quickly looked over the body of the owner of those hazel eyes or rather she tried. She found herself taking in every detail of the owner of those hazel eyes. She took notice of the short blonde hair with pink highlights, the way an eyebrow arched as she continued to look, the way the other female's breasts moved beneath her shirt as she breathed, before finally falling to the ground, catching sight of a pair of skin-tight jeans and black boots to finish out the look.

Santana, who had reached a seat with Brittany, turned around to look at Rachel who still stood in the doorway. "You okay Rach? You seem a little flustered," she asked, as Rachel snapped to attention, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine, just, remembering things," she said. She was not lying, because she was remembering things, but not things she wanted to remember. "Okay, if you say so. Well, I heard from a little birdie, that Q over there has a song she'd like to perform for us, so, get your ass up there Q," Santana instructed in a light-hearted manner, that left Quinn raising her eyebrow, yet again.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I am open to all criticism, provided it is constructive, so do not flame.

The next chapter should be up soon, within the next few days.


	2. Thank God for Choir Rooms

A/N :: OH MY STARS! I love you people! First day up and I already have two reviews, one favorite and eleven followers.

Yes, you are getting the second chapter on the same day as the first, because I have confidence and on me, that is generally a good thing.

Once again, my mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer :: Glee is not mine, because if it were, well, things would have been different from day one.

* * *

Quinn watched Santana and Brittany return, followed by a sight that, she had to admit, was one for sore eyes. Rachel Berry had become a woman in the years since they had last seen each other, and Quinn could not help but marvel at how stunning she looked. She watched Rachel and as their eyes met, her own hazel peering deep into Rachel's dark chocolate-brown, begging for forgiveness, forgiveness for something that it seemed, Rachel would never forgive her. A small sigh escaped her lips, as she raised an eyebrow at the lingering eyes of the brunette, feeling them rake over her body, as if Rachel was memorizing every bit of her.

Quinn became lost in her own thoughts for a moment, only coming back when she heard a nervous chuckle that she had not heard in many years, before Rachel said something about remembering. Quinn wondered if what Rachel remembered was the same as what Quinn remembered, every time she closed her eyes at night to try to sleep.

However, before she could dwell on the thought much further, Santana was talking about her, saying something about a song. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she remembered that she did, indeed, have a song she wished to perform. However, she could not help but raise an eyebrow at the voice in which the Latina spoke; man did Brittany have her whipped.

Standing, Quinn ran a hand through her short pink and blonde hair, shaking it out a little, as she moved towards the center of the room, detouring off to the side to grab a stool, and an old guitar, before returning to the center. She remembered to take note of where Rachel had taken a seat, near the back, on her own, with only Santana in front of her to keep her connected to the group. She took a seat on the stool, positioning herself comfortably with the guitar, much unlike the first time she ever played, with Sam up behind her.

"Well, here we are, back at McKinley high, back in Lima, fuckin', Ohio, the place we all strived so hard to get out of, and all but one of us did, and he would have too, I know he would have, but that's not why we're here. We're here to remember the Nationals win that started a legacy, a legacy that started right here, in this very room, with a few mismatched teenagers and a man who had a butt-chin and an unnatural obsession with sweater vests. Speaking of which, where is Mr. Shue?" she stopped, looking around, when the man in question came through the door, panting slightly. "Well speak of the devil. Where were you Mr. Shue, we were about to start without you!" Quinn said, and the man looked at her, a smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late guys, Emma needed help with something and we lost track of time."

Every eye in the room turned to him, and laughter quickly filled the room. Santana was the first to speak once the laughter died down a bit, "You know Mr. Shue, if you were having sex, just say so next time. We've all had it, and you can't keep treating us like naïve children for the rest of our lives, because most of us had, had sex by the time you met us, and have had more since then," she said, in a 'matter-of-fact' way that sent a blush through the older man's cheeks, meaning Santana was likely right. However, before more embarrassment could spread, Quinn intervened, "Yes, while that might be true, you are here now, and that is all that matters. Now, can I get started?" Mr. Shue, and everyone else, nodded at her, as the man took a seat.

She began to strum the guitar, humming a bit, before she began to sing.

_Yesterday I got a call  
Someone I didn't know at all had passed away  
Mama said, "Yeah you know him  
You went to school with both his kids  
They lived out on Prescott lane"  
She said, "You should've seen the line  
Mrs. Johnson said to tell you 'Hi'"_

_Thank God for hometowns,  
And all the love that makes them go round.  
Thank God, for the county lines that welcomes you back in  
when you were dying to get out.  
Thank God for choir rooms,  
and all the faces that won't forget you._

_Cause when you're lost out in this crazy world  
you got somewhere to go and get found  
Thank God for hometowns  
Yeah_

She changed the lyrics at the chorus, from 'church pews' to 'choir rooms' because honestly, not everyone was religious, and she herself had lost a lot of her religion in the years that had passed. Things had changed, but one thing had remained the same, those in that choir room would never forget her, until they were old and grey and their memories consisted of nothing more than stories about the 'glory days', most of which they would exaggerate or make up completely.

_Last June my cousin tied the knot,  
Didn't know if I'd go or not  
But I'm sure glad I did  
It was a pretty good haul but worth the drive  
I could feel myself come back to life  
The closer that I'd get  
First red light I rolled the windows down  
Breathed it in and took a look around_

_Thank God, for hometowns  
First kisses and touchdowns  
Thank God for the county lines that welcomes you back in  
when you were dying to get out_

_Thank God, for choir rooms,  
and all the faces that won't forget you._

_And when you're lost out in this crazy world,  
you got somewhere to go and get found  
Thank God for hometowns  
Yeah_

_I always find another piece of me  
Walking down these old familiar streets_

_Thank God, for hometowns  
And all the love that makes them go round  
Thank God for the county lines that welcomes you back in  
When you were dying to get out.  
Thank God, for choir rooms  
And all the faces that won't forget you  
And when you're lost out in this crazy world  
You got somewhere to go and get found  
Thank God for hometowns  
Thank God for hometowns_

Quinn allowed the notes to fade away, strumming the guitar to the tune, as the applause erupted in the choir room. She could not look away from where her eyes were boring holes into the far wall, until she felt Mr. Shue clap her on the shoulder, saying something or other, about a great performance. Her eyes turned to him, but her mind was still on the song, and on memories that she hoped would not ruin what she had planned for this particular weekend.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I am open to all criticism, provided it is constructive, so do not flame.

Disclaimer :: The song does not belong to me. It is "Thank God for Hometowns" by Carrie Underwood and all rights go to her and whoever else they happen to belong to, I just borrowed it, and made a quick change to fit the occasion.

Not sure on when the next chapter will be up, but it should be soon.


	3. When Words Fail, Music Speaks

A/N :: First off, I need to say THANK YOU! To all of you who have read this, reviewed, made it a favorite, and/or followed it. I currently have a severe case of depression and just getting out of bed is hard, but thanks to your support, this fic is the reason I get out of bed in the morning.

Second, I apologize for how short this is! I just could not find enough to put in it.

Third, as always, all mistakes are mine.

Fourth, _Italics _is Rachel singing. Underlined is Quinn singing. _Both_ is both of them singing.

Disclaimer :: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me. If it did belong to me, EVERYTHING would be different, okay, not everything, but most things.

* * *

As Quinn finished singing, Rachel's mouth fell open, and she had to shut it quickly, in hopes that no one saw. She applauded with the group, and listened as Mr. Shue went on about the performance, before asking if anyone else had, anything prepared. All eyes turned to her, and she gulped a little, before standing. "Well, it is not 'prepared' so much as, memorized, from a long time ago, but then, I suppose that is what being prepared is really," she said, feeling as if she was rambling slightly, something she had not done since, well, for a very long time.

As Quinn went to leave, Rachel grabbed her arm, before quickly retracting her hand, meeting the gaze of the blonde for a few moments. "Stay," she whispered, before shaking herself out, ignoring the way her stomach fluttered. "I mean, could you please stay up here, I need the guitar, and I cannot play," she corrected herself, trying hard to ignore the way Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine all raised their eyebrows at her, before looking at each other, which started the whispering. She could not hear any of it, but she knew it had something to do with the way she retracted her hand from Quinn's arm, how they caught each other's gaze, how time itself seemed to stop at the touch. At these thoughts, a small blush began to spread across her cheeks, and she was thankful that Mr. Shue silenced the whispering, or she would have stormed out of the room, embarrassed over something she could never explain, to anyone.

Quinn smiled and nodded at Rachel's request, taking a seat back on the stool, as Rachel retrieved one for herself. It was nerve-wracking, because the last time she had sung with Quinn, for everyone to hear, was back in junior year, in fact, that had been the first and last time she and Quinn had performed together, at least in front of New Directions. Her eyes darted to the ground for a moment, rethinking the entire idea of having Quinn play guitar for her. However, she shook it off as the blonde placed a hand on her arm and nodded, as if she were able to read how Rachel was feeling. Rachel had to ignore the jolts of electricity that spread through her body at the blonde's touch, and she simply smiled, hoping that the butterflies in her stomach would calm down.

Taking a seat on the stool, Rachel whispered the name of the song in Quinn's ear and the blonde tensed up, before letting out a few deep breaths, and nodding, her hand retreating from Rachel's arm and her gaze never returning to her. The action worried the brunette, but she sighed, and as Quinn began to strum, she closed her eyes, waiting for her cue.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out;  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me.  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me._

_What hurts the most,_  
_Was being so close,_  
_And having so much to say,_  
_And watching you walk away,_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been._  
_And not seeing that love in you_  
_is what I was tryin' to do._

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' It._  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._  
_Still Harder_

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret.  
But I know if I could do it over,  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
that I left unspoken

For a moment, Rachel faltered, tears coming from nowhere at the memories, memories of two different loves, both lost to stupidity. In the moment she faltered however, Quinn picked up, and by the time the chorus came around, their voices were harmonizing, just as they did back junior year, or back when they would sing karaoke in that little bar on the Yale campus, while Rachel was visiting Quinn in New Haven, all those years ago. It was beautiful and Rachel lost herself in the sound, simply singing what her heart meant for her to sing.

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say (much to say)_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that love in you_  
_Is what I was trying to do, oh._

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say (to say)_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that love in you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that love in you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

Rachel, so caught up in the way her voice harmonized with Quinn's and the memories of things she had tried to forget, almost faltered again when Quinn's voice faded out, and she was singing the final bridge by herself. It made her feel so many things, angry, upset, sad, yet also relieved, thankful, and so many other emotions, that the tears flowing down her cheeks were genuine, for the first time in a very long time. Through her tear-filled eyes, Rachel could see those in the audience clapping and looking at each other with, she assumed, raised eyebrows. However, a pair of sad, almost broken, hazel eyes, that were trying to say so much, drew Rachel's gaze and all she could do, as Quinn opened her arms, was fall into them. To anyone else, it would look like they were simply having one of those friend moments, but to Rachel, it was so much more, it was an apology, it was forgiveness, but most of all, it was safety.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I am open to all criticism, provided it is constructive, so do not flame.

Disclaimer :: The song does not belong to me. It is "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts and all rights go to them and whoever else they happen to belong to.

Not sure on when the next chapter will be up, but it should be soon.


	4. Starting in on the Defensive Lies

A/N :: Ten Reviews! I hit ten reviews! As a reward, you get chapter four, and it's longer than all the others!

So, this chapter is partly Quinn's point of view on the duet last chapter, but mostly Quinn and Rachel trying to keep the secret of what happened between them, just that, a secret, while not quite caring that they are showing obvious signs that something happened.

Sue makes an appearance this chapter! Which excites me, because I love Sue, and I think I portray her rather well.

Disclaimer :: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy, an evil man that does not know how to treat characters the right way.

* * *

Quinn heard Rachel begin to falter and immediately, without a second thought, picked up the song, not even caring that everyone would question what exactly it meant. To Quinn, it meant that she was there for Rachel, that she was sorry for everything that happened between them, for hurting her, for breaking her heart, for slamming that door in her face after that stupid fight. She knew it would take a long time, a very long time, for Rachel to trust her again, and for her to trust herself with Rachel again, but she was ready for a second chance, provided Rachel was ready to give it to her. Thus, she sang those words with everything she had; hoping Rachel would understand the point she was trying to get across.

As the song wrapped up, Quinn set the guitar on the ground and turned her full attention on Rachel, who was still crying. Instinct told her to open her arms, and she did, what she did not expect was Rachel to fall into them so quickly. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close, taking in her scent, vanilla and strawberries. It reminded Quinn that no matter how much they had changed, no matter how old they became, that one thing would always stay the same, their choice of the scent they wore. Sure, Quinn had gone through many phases with her scent, from exotic dragon fruit, to simple vanilla, but she always returned to cinnamon and spice. She figured it was the same with Rachel, especially after everything that had happened over the past ten years.

Sitting there, Rachel in her arms, Quinn felt at peace, and she soon found herself rubbing circles on the brunette's back with her thumbs. "Shh, come on now Rach, everything will be okay. Shh, I'm here, no need to cry," Quinn whispered into Rachel's hair, which, for a moment caused the brunette to cry harder, but as Quinn continued to rub circles and whisper, the crying died away, to sniffles. Soon enough, Rachel was lifting her head from Quinn's shirt, eyes red and puffy. The two separated a little, and Quinn used her now free hand to wipe the tears from Rachel's face, a small smile on her own.

"I ruined your shirt," Rachel whispered, and Quinn chuckled, causing the brunette to look up at her, as if confused.

"It's not like you haven't done it before, and this shirt is nothing special, so don't worry about it Rach," Quinn whispered back, not even realizing that while she and Rachel were having their moment, everyone was staring at them and whispering to each other. Quinn did overhear Santana say something about Kurt owing her money, which snapped her to her senses somewhat. She turned her attention away from Rachel for a moment, and the moment fell apart. Everyone was staring at them, eyebrows raised, Puck had that look on his face that told Quinn he was all too interested in what was going on, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine all held similar expressions. The rest of the group, except for Brittany, who seemed to have a rather, well, knowing, look on her face, seemed confused. Quinn let go of Rachel and stood up, grabbing the guitar and the stool and returning them to where she found them, Rachel did the same with her stool, and the two took their seats.

"Okay, someone explain to me what just happened," Tina broke the silence, and every eye in the room turned to her, well, almost every eye, two sets turned to each other, both frightened, the hazel pair of eyes, was the first to break away.

"Well, Rachel and Quinn used to-" Brittany began, before a rather menacing glare from Quinn cut her off.

"Nothing happened, Tina. Can a friend not comfort another friend without something being up?" Okay, so that came out less convincing than Quinn wanted it to, but she had to hope it worked, and it did, for Tina. Santana, however, knew better.

"Yeah right Q, you and Rach haven't spoken in years, and that level of comfort is more than the 'just friends' type of comfort, I should know," the Latina piped up, countering Quinn's glare with a smirk. Santana caught her, but Santana did not need to know that, no one needed to know that. Thus, Quinn rolled her eyes, and looked at her watch.

"Keep dreaming Lopez, but do so on your own time. We have reservations at Breadstix at eight and it's already seven-thirty, so, and I doubt I'm alone here, but even if I am, I am heading to Breadstix. You all may join me if you wish," Quinn said matter-of-factly, before standing and heading towards the door, just managing to catch the "told you so," that escaped Santana's mouth. Her eyes rolled and she resisted the urge to flip the Latina the bird, because honestly, she was better than that.

Upon arriving at Breadstix, the group found themselves in the very back of the restaurant, at a large table that consisted of many smaller tables pushed together. Sue Sylvester joined the group, faking an apology about missing the meeting at the school. Quinn, of course, sat next to Sue, per the older woman's request, or rather, demand, who sat across from Shue. Next to Shue, across from Quinn was Rachel, who somehow smooth-talked Joe into sitting at the other end of the table, alone. Next to Quinn and Rachel were Artie and Puck; next to them were Brittany and Santana, then Mercedes and Sam, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, Rory and Sugar, and finally, Joe, all on his own. Quinn found herself smiling when Artie wheeled himself up next to her, because she knew she would not be able to stand sitting directly next to Puck all night long, sitting across from him was bad enough.

"So, Artie, are you and Puck in business together, or?" Quinn asked, trying to start some polite conversation, without talking to Puck. Artie nodded at her, and sadly, opened the floor up for Puck to speak. "Yeah, we met up a few years ago, he is going to direct my movie, you should play the lead Q, what do you say?" Puck asked, and it was obvious to Quinn he was trying his hardest not to ask her what everyone was dying to know.

"Depends on the movie Puck, and what I am doing, but we'll see," she replied, making sure not to give the man a chance to ask what his brain wanted him to. However, because it was, once again, his turn to speak, she knew he would likely ask the question.

Lucky for Quinn, or maybe not, Sue asked it first. "So, Q, what is with you and Rachel over there? She keeps looking at you expectantly, and frankly, it is making me sick." At this, Quinn's eyes met Rachel's, both women turning a deep shade of scarlet, before their eyes seemed to speak with each other, each one begging the other not to say a thing. "Earth to Q, having a staring contest with her was not what I was asking for, now speak!" the woman demanded, and Quinn jumped to attention in her seat, as did Santana and Brittany, as well as Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and Tina, though the latter four people, only to a degree.

"Sorry Sue. Nothing is going on, no matter what everyone else thinks. We just have not seen each other-" _'since I slammed the door in her face when she came to apologize for freaking out over what happened between me and Santana at Shue's Valentine's wedding fiasco,' _her mind filled in and her eyes went wide, because that was something she had not admitted to herself, or anyone, since it happened.

"No need to explain to her, or anyone, if there _were_ anything going on Quinn, but if I am being frank, Ms. Sylvester, we just have not seen each other in a very long time, and we have a lot of catching up to do. Isn't that right Quinn?" Rachel cut in quickly, saving Quinn from completely spilling everything that sat rather precariously on her tongue. Quinn simply nodded, wondering if Rachel had always been able to lie so well, but then, it was not really a lie, so much as a withholding of truth, right? Right and that meant that Quinn was still safe, for the moment.

"Well, isn't someone playing defense, are you two _sure_ there is nothing going on?" Sue asked, eying them both curiously.

"Yes, we're sure, or at least I am, what about you Quinn?" Rachel said in her 'I've had enough of this' voice.

"Yes, we are, now please, leave us be, we do not go snooping into your-" Quinn paused for a moment, unsure exactly what she wanted to say, "-life, when something strange happens," she finished off, using her best 'Ice Queen' tone and semi-glare. Sue chuckled a little, but let the matter drop, which Quinn was thankful for, because if they kept at it, everyone would know about what went down between her and Rachel all those years ago. That was something none of them had the right to know about, but especially not one Sue Sylvester, because that woman knew how to use information to tear people down, and did so, or Quinn assumed she still did so, on a regular basis.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I am open to all criticism, provided it is constructive, so do not flame.

The next chapter should be up soon, likely tomorrow, considering the pace at which I have been writing.

Also, chapters five and six will have flash backs, so all of you who have been waiting for one, prepare yourselves!


	5. A Simple Question, a Complicated Memory

A/N :: Hope you enjoy this chapter, it contains a flash back that is very important.

As always, all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer :: No, I do not own Glee yet, it still belongs to Ryan Murphy, but it would be a nice gift.

* * *

Rachel sighed inwardly when Sue let the matter drop, a cheerful smile rising to her face, as she turned her attention to the menu in front of her. It was still as non-vegan friendly as it always had been, but that really did not matter, there were still items on it that she could eat, thus, she made her decision and set the menu down, her eyes meeting Quinn's hazel ones, and they shared a nervous laugh. This caught everyone's attention, though no one said anything, most too afraid of what the combination of scary-Quinn and scary-Rachel would bring to say anything, and those that weren't, were still clueless about what exactly was going on, or knew better than to bring it up again.

"Rachel, I am curious, how do you like my new hair?" Quinn questioned, and while it was a simple question, it caught Rachel completely off guard.

"I lo-, I like it Quinn, it suits you," she replied, with a smile, trying hard not to think back to that first night they spent together in Quinn's dorm room, talking and laughing about the different looks they had tried over the years, and which ones they preferred on the other. However, the more Quinn smiled at her, the farther into her memory Rachel retreated, allowing the memory to fill her up.

_They had just gotten back from karaoke night at the bar on campus and they were both a tad tipsy, Rachel more so than Quinn, who had become quite used to holding her liquor, unlike Rachel, who only drank on special occasions, after the 'Blame it on the Alcohol' debacle. Quinn had opened to her closet to pull out a scrapbook, originally wanting to show Rachel a picture of something or other, when Rachel distracted herself, by looking through Quinn's closet. The lack of sundresses surprised Rachel, as did the amount of dark-colored clothing in the closet. _

_"Hey Quinn, what's with your closet? I thought you were still mostly sundresses," Rachel asked, and Quinn just laughed, standing up from where she sat on the bed, and moving up behind her brunette friend._

_"Nah, after that, thing, with my professor, I let go of the innocence. Besides, I like the jeans better, you can do so much more in jeans than you can a dress or skirt, did you know that?" Quinn laughed and Rachel laughed too, as she reached a hand up and gently grabbed a few locks of Quinn's blonde hair._

_"I liked you better with short hair, and the pink had been a nice touch, you should dye it back sometime, but only if you cut it."_

_"You liked my short hair better? Everyone claimed I looked better with it longer. The pink had been a nice touch; I wish I hadn't dyed it back blonde so quickly." Quinn paused for a moment, before she continued, "I like your new look, though I do miss those short skirts." Rachel's eyes widened and she turned to Quinn, who had a devious look in her eye. _

_"Why would you miss the skirts?" _

_"Because they showed off those lovely legs of yours, that's why."_

_"Oh, oh, oh; are you a lesbian Quinn?" The question must have caught Quinn off guard because she took a few steps back. "I mean, if you are, that's okay, I am just, curious, is all."_

_"Well, more bisexual than lesbian. Why are you curious?"_

_"Oh, no reason, I just, I had always thought that, maybe, but then you only dated boys when we were in high school, but the way you looked at Santana sometimes, just seemed a possibility," Rachel said, a blush rising to her cheeks, as Quinn moved closer to her, so close that they were barely half an inch apart. Her breath caught in her throat as Quinn leaned in, her lips coming ever so close to touching her left ear._

_"Really now, and why were you observing me so closely?" Quinn whispered huskily into Rachel's ear, Quinn's breath on her neck causing goose bumps over her skin, and her breath to catch in her throat once again._

_"I, you always interested me Quinn, even before we officially met. You were beautiful and I wanted, I wanted, I wanted-"the feeling of Quinn's lips on her neck caused Rachel to stop in her tracks, her eyes fluttering shut at the electricity that spread through her body._

_"You wanted what?" Quinn asked into Rachel's neck, and the brunette inhaled sharply._

_"You," she exhaled, without even realizing what she was saying. However, the sound of knocking pulled Quinn to her senses, and she stepped away from Rachel rather quickly. The force of the separation snapped Rachel back to reality and her face turned the deepest shade of scarlet possible. "Who's that?" she asked as Quinn looked at the door._

_"Probably my roommate, I'll be right back." With that, Quinn was moving towards the door, and Rachel found herself alone with her thoughts. _

_A few minutes passed before Quinn returned, and when she did, she was not alone. Next to her was a tall, raven-haired beauty with alabaster skin and blue eyes. Quinn introduced her roommate, and the three spent the rest of the night laughing and carrying on about fashion decisions that they regretted from high school._

When Rachel returned to reality, the waiter was working his way down the table, taking orders, and she had to pick her menu up, acting as if she was trying to remind herself what she was ordering, to hide the blush that was beginning to cross her face. Quinn was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, meaning Quinn noticed Rachel's trip down memory lane, which likely meant that the others had as well. However, before she could question it further, the waiter ready for her order, and she gave it to him, before handing over her menu, hoping that her face was not too red.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I am open to all criticism, provided it is constructive, so do not flame.

The next chapter should be up soon, like, later today soon.


End file.
